First And Always
by TheVastraNararda
Summary: AU one shot no Kyuubi just a glimpse at a newborn Naruto with both parents. Bit random I know. My first story. Read and review. please be critical :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Entertainment purposes only. Enjoy.**

It had been a long week for Minato Namikaze.

Playing Hokage, husband and father was a difficult game, and all three aspects were highly stressful, yet none the less, enjoyable.

He was currently walking home. It was around 7 o'clock in the evening, and he would be expected home presently. It was a lovely mid October dusk, almost completely dark, yet dimmed orange lines streaked the sky, but were fading quickly. It was fairly warm, as Konoha didn't get very cold until December. Just right in Minato's opinion.

He had been Hokage now for little over a year now. Unlike his predecessors, Minato choose to keep his normal clothing, choosing to shy away from the horrible Kage robes. But that was no great sin. However, office life was. Yes, it was a glamorous title, but the reality of paperwork was a dreaded enemy that sat at his office desk everyday and in his study at home every night. But, he lived for it, even though he all too often longed for the buzz of an S rank mission in some far away land. Yet, that fantasy was becoming less of an occurrence nowadays. Mainly because now he had a reason to stay. Two reasons truth be told.

The first of which was _her_. The beautiful, almost painfully pretty woman, he called his wife. Kushina Uzamaki, now Kushina Namikaze. He loved her passionately, and she him. That was why he asked for her hand, after only 7 months of official dating. He had proposed on the night of the announcement of his promotion to Kage, and they were married in a simple ceremony 12 days later.

Just 6 weeks ago they had celebrated their 1 year wedding anniversary. That evening they proceeded to recreate their first date. Together they made dinner and ate, went for a short walk around the village, and finished up at home on the sofa, curled up together, each with a glass of chocolate milk. That night Kushina had drifted off to sleep in his arms around 11 o'clock.

As he walked, Minato remember that night, mere weeks before. As she lay there in his arms, his hands had slowly traced down her body to the large bulge protruding out of her stomach. The skin stretched tightly over the bump. Kushina was relatively small in height, but very slender in size. Petite was being kind, no matter how loud her mouth, or how strong her fist and foot.

The bump was quite small according to the doctors for a 7 and a half month old, but to Minato, it seemed far too big for his little Kushina, and of course it was still growing. She had been complaining almost constantly about its constant wriggling. Apparently _he_ never stopped. It was also in that evening's conversation it was announced it was a _he._ Though no tests had been done, Kushina was convinced it was a boy. Minato knew better than to do nothing but go along with her assumptions since in the house, Kushina was always right, first and always. Minato wanted an honorable death. Death via wife wasn't quite what Minato had planned.

Whenever in the comfort of her own home, Kushina pulled up her top to let 'her belly breathe', as she put it, so when Minato hands touched her stomach, she didn't even flinch. She was right. He had wriggled continuously all the time Minato handled the bump. He was going to be a live wire, Minato had thought, so help me god I will be living with two of them. Minato smiled at the memory.

Minato was considered a genius among geniuses; he was wrong next to never. However, only time would tell if his prophesying would be correct.

The Hokage Mansion, or rather slightly bigger than average house, just up ahead. Minato felt the sudden need to hurry. 96 hours ago his life had completely changed, and the tiny cause of it was behind the door he was now in front of. He had allowed himself a few days off, and then today had been business as usual. But now the eagerness to see his red headed beauty, and mini bundle of joy was overwhelming.

He hurriedly let himself into the house, and quietly closed to door so not to wake any sleeping occupants. In the past Minato would have called out to Kushina, but he new would be in the kitchen preparing dinner. He quickly removed his sandals and shrugged off his famous sage coat. While doing so he mentally noted as he glanced out of the window, that the ANBU had taken up their evening posts. To look outside you couldn't tell they were there, unless that is, you knew where you were looking. Safety was a top priority for Minato. Kushina would pester him for hours at a time about getting them to stop following her around, but now she wanted them everywhere. Where ever their baby was concerned, safety was number one.

Minato moved forward, leaving the warm entrance room, and continuing though the slide door in front of him. He stepped through; the sound of his bare feet against the floor drawing the attention of the figure inside.

She turned around; her almost knee length red hair whipping past her as she did. Considering the events of the 4 days before, she had almost instantly shrunk back to her normal size, and found that that morning she could easily fit into her favorite knee length black dress. It was loose fitting around her small torso, but showed off her slightly widened hips. They were quickly returning to normal, as was her whole body it seemed. Minato was sure that soon, it would be hard, if not impossible to tell, that she had ever bore a child. Kushina was very happy about that. She had always loved her body, even if she was a fully fledged tom boy of 22 years.

Minato, 1 year her senior, broke into a wide smile at the sight of her playful pout that was gracing her lips. It was an invitation. In two large strides and a flash, he was by her side, one hand on the work surface pushing himself up, the other on her cheek, head tilted down towards her upturned face, mouths firmly pressed together, locked in a passionate kiss.

And then their moment of pure bliss was interrupted by the sound of parenthood. It wasn't a wail or a shriek. It was a continual repetition of loud and long "Heh, heh, heh". It was a cry for attention.

At hearing the sound, the pair pulled apart, yet continued to hold each other close.

"Hmmm. He had a feed only 20 minutes ago, so he won't be hungry. So in that case you can see to him while I get along with the food, besides it that time of night".

"Hmmm, okay. I'll go see what he wants", Minato said reluctantly while winking at her. Kushina knew him too well. Both of them were more than happy to attend to the baby. They wanted to. But Kushina had had the whole day with him, so she had deliberately let Minato go.

Kushina gave him a quick smile, which he returned, and gave her a last peck on the cheek before they turned away from each other.

Kushina returned to the pan on the stove, while Minato proceeded to the slightly open door at the far end of the end of the room on the left. It seemed like an age to get past the dinning table and to the door. The 'Huh' cry was getting louder and seemed to be strained; it pulled at Minato heart strings. He slipped though the door and closed it firmly behind him.

He immediately went over to the squirming child, who was positioned in a high level crib in the middle of the room. His little cry still sounding out. His son, his beloved son, was having his nightly temper tantrum. Though he was not yet a week old, Minato and Kushina knew their little boy in and out. As Kushina had said, 'It was that time of night'. His boy didn't want anything persay, just to be held and fussed over, until he would drop off to sleep again.

Minato looked down at the tiny form in the cot. He, liked the doctors had noted, was a particularly small baby, just like his mother. Minato smiled. And then of course, he was a _he. _Just as Kushina had foretold. Credit were credits due, Kushina knew everything about their child, before and after birth. She was perfect mommy material. It was she that had shamelessly drilled into him how to look after a baby, how to hold, feed, bath, change and calm him. Only 24 hours after birth she knew his every like and dislike, and insisted on testing Minato to make sure he knew also.

Minato lent down into the crib, and gently pushed the blankets around his son as he slowly lifted him up. The baby continued to whimper loudly though the whole process. Minato moved the child to cradle him in his arms, and began to softly soothe him, cooing in a hushed, slightly high voice.

Minato sat in the chair next to the crib, continuing to talk to his son.

"That's a big noise, isn't it?" Minato crooned. "Yes I know, I know, shhhhhh sh sh sh sh, I know, Daddy's here", he continued, tenderly calming his baby boy.

The newborns pale face contorted, eyes screwed shut, small tears weeping from the sides. A mess of thick, bright blonde tuffs covering his small head were being held in the child's tiny hands, currently balled into fists, pulling at his hair.

Minato held him tightly, and after a few minutes of pacifying the baby, the infant's sobs subsided and he began to settle and calm down.

Minato, sensing the outburst was over, began to automatically clean up the child. He pulled a tissue out of his trouser pocket, and he lightly wiped the moisture from the baby cheeks, careful not be too rough against the baby's delicate skin.

All the while, two large, now fully open, wide light blue eyes, still glistening with tears, watched him.

When Minato was done, he put the tissue back in his pocket, and began to stroke his sons head at the back, though it was covered in a blanket. Something his son liked, apparently. Then his hands moved to fiddling with the yellow hair at the front that was sticking out from under the cloth. Lovingly, Minato brushed his fingertips along the baby's features, tracing every crease and fold in the skin. This was the fuss his son enjoyed, being made the center of attention. It had become apparent in these first, short few days, he didn't like being alone. The child's eyes never left his face.

Suddenly, with more speed than Minato would have thought possible, a tiny hand reached out, and seized Minato index finger, clutching it firmly, unwilling to let it go. His miniature fingers were not long enough to quite reach all the way around the finger they held. However, the grip was strong. One hand was quickly joined by another, one holding onto the object, the other running up and down the finger, as far as his little arm could reach, which left him about two centimeters away from Minato's knuckle. His little eyes focused hard on finger, looking from Minato's face to hand at regular intervals.

Minato smiled. How could he not? His beautiful little boy was so breathe taking. So adorable. So fragile. He sighed happily, letting his son take all the time he needed to get acquainted with his finger.

He took the opportunity to take in the room. He had come home yesterday night, so this was the first real time he had been in it with a purpose to be there.

The room was a very pale light blue, and the hem of the wall was covered in a sprawl of long, green lines. The idea was intended to be the sky and grass, one of Kushina ideas. He of course went along with it. The room was pleasantly warm, and neat. Brightly colored boxes lay around the walls already full with toys. An allocated part of the floor near the back of the room under the window had been arranged for diaper changing purposes. A chraka operated bottle warmer, was on a small table next to this, though it wasn't yet used. A middle sized cupboard in the wall was stocked with baby formula. The sink under the cupboard served as a water source for the powdered milk. Next to the door Minato had entered through were a rack of clean blankets, and a rack next to that with clean clothes.

His student Rin, who he promised could help in decorating, with the help of Kushina and Tsunade hadn't missed a detail. They had spent hours pouring over the room, as they had done pouring over his son in his first few hours of life.

The three of them were close friends from three different generations of society, brought together by the men in their life.

Tsunade insisted, and wouldn't hear otherwise, on delivering the baby, and she agreed to let Rin assist along with the other medical staff. Thank god she did. Kushina and Minato had both tried and failed to pretend that their son wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for her.

There had been complications with the birth. Kushina being so thin was under great stress and pressure, and with the added knowledge that the baby had stopped breathing; she was getting in a flap. It took all of Minatos strength to calm her down, and keep himself together.

Once he was out, he was immediately taken away to the other end of the room, were they had set up for him. Tsunade had gotten to work immediately, molding green charka around his son. He had been without air for around 6 minutes before birth, if it got to 8 minutes he was as good as dead, and each person in the room was well aware of this.

When it had reached 8 minutes, he could sense Tsunade slight drop in chraka. Though she remained healing him, it was over. Kushina had been crying in his arms, and Minato had lost hope.

It was then that a high pitch wail, followed by a fit of strangled coughs filled the air. Silence formed bar the screams of the child Shock. Then chaos broke out.

They had run some tests and kept him in hospital for nearly 3 days before Tsnaude grudgingly let him out. No doubt she would have checked up on him today. He would have to ask Kushina later.

His thoughts were interrupted by an inert gurgling. Minato looked down.

His son was smiling up at him, eyes bright and happy. Minato smiled back.

"What you up to Mr?" Minato asked laughing.

"I could ask you the same thing". For half a second he thought his son had replied, but he quickly recovered, and turned around to see a large, think set man in his fifties, long white hair, and a broad grin, staring at him.

Behind him, he could see in the kitchen, Kushina exchanging hugs with a blonde woman, who was holding a plain black bag. Tsunade must have come to check on the baby.

Minato returned the mans smile. "Nice to see you Jiraiya Sensei, care to meet my son?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Love to".

Minato gently tugged his finger free to the disappointment of his son, and stood up, carefully moving the baby over to his Sensei. Jiraiya cocooned himself around the child, staring at the beautiful, confused expression that graced the baby's face. Eyes wide and oblivious. Jiraiya attempted to stroke the child face, but failed as the child grabbed his finger as he had done with Minato.

"You know, I have heard from Tsuande just how 'adorable' your kid is, and much as it pains me to say, he had certainly gained his mothers startling good looks. Heh, even if he is a carbon copy of you."

"Yeah isn't he just. So I take it you approve of your Godson then?" Minato inquired.

"Admittedly, yes", they both grinned.

They both looked at the baby. He had given up trying to pull off Jiraiya finger, and was now beginning to tire. His eyelids were drooped and half closed, his body was limp and breathing slowed to short, relaxed huffs.

"Please don't drop the child Jiraiya!" Tsnaude called out making Jiraiya jump, stirring the child from his slumber. Eyes reluctantly open again, and expression far from happy, he started to cry.

Tsnaude was over in a second. She had the baby out of Jiraiya hands, and instantly began to soothe him before he began to properly wail. She failed.

After a minute, Kushina walked over into the nursery with the others, all of which trying their upmost best to calm him. She simply leaned over and plucked him from Tsnaude's arms, holding him up to her shoulder. She lightly bounced up and down while rubbing his back, "Shhh ing" him all the while.

"He is just tired", she quietly explained to them. She turned to see her son. His eyes closed, clutching onto his mothers dress, head lay heavily against her. Gradually his cries died away.

She gently maneuvered her son in her arms and in silence stepped over to his crib, softly laying him down and covering him with yet another blanket. Clearing the last tears away with her thumb, she kissed his forehead lightly and smiled at her sunshine boy.

She turned and signaled for them all to get out. They did so and Kushina closed the door, where the four left the child in peace.

Kushina then turned on Minato.

"I thought I taught you how to get Naruto to sleep? Or were you not listening?" she accused half heartedly, humor seeping into her voice.

"Yes you did and I was, I just thought I would see if these to could handle it" Minato lied. He hadn't remembered at all. Then a pressing thought entered his mind.

"Kushina? Who is Naruto? I thought we hadn't decided on a name yet?" he asked a bit concerned.

Kushina turned to him smiling. "I know! But it is silly not having a name for our son. I thought about it and Naruto was my favorite. I know you wanted the him to be called Ari but I just don't like it, Naruto is much better, and a tribute to your Sensei", say smiled enthusiastically as Jiraiya almost blushed.

"Kushina, it's practically the same name as a Ramen topping" Minato said despairingly.

Kushina narrowed. All of her menacing and evil poured into one stare. She smiled sickeningly sweetly and said gently which a tone under it only Minato would ever understand, "Is that a problem?"

Minato swallowed hard. "No dear. Its lovely, Naruto Namikaze it is", he replied with fake happiness. Kushina smiled back at him, her true happiness evident.

Inwardly, Minato groaned. She had won. She always won. After all, in the house, Kushina was right…

…First and always.


End file.
